


Requests is a Place

by PastaBucket



Category: AO3, Meta - Fandom, various - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Smut, Temporary discontinued until i get inspired again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 03:06:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17520824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastaBucket/pseuds/PastaBucket
Summary: This is a place for your darkest fantasies - fantasies that you can't get anywhere else.(This is so far unfinished, but be patient.)





	1. Chapter 1

A sense of relief overcomes you as you approach the door to the building.

You still hold some doubts that this place will live up to its promises to fulfill your every darkest desire. It still all sounds too good to be true.

The next thing you know, your hands touch the door and you push them open.

You find that you have entered a lobby of sorts. The man behind the counter smiles a kind smile at you, as if he already understands what you're here for.

"I hope this place wasn't too hard to find.", he says. "It is, after all, just a mere plane of existence in this universal archive."

You open your mouth to say something, but the man holds up a hand to stop you.

"There's no need to speak in this place. That's what the comment section is for. Everything has already been prepared and is waiting - maybe for you, maybe for somebody else."

He gets off his chair and gestures for you to come with. "This way. Don't be shy."

Soon you're walking through a corridor very similar to a hotel's, passing doors to the left and right.

"If you want a name, you can call me PastaBucket.", your host explains. "Behind every one of these doors - these chapters - are requests that my readers have made. At first I turned these requests down. It wasn't a matter of them being too dark for my tastes - the very concept of taste means little to me. No, I just figured that they couldn't possibly fit into my stories."

The man stops at a door, seemingly like any other. "This is the door. Once you step through it, you might find yourself in just an ordinary hotel room, or you might find yourself in another place entirely, being somebody completely different. Laws of physics mean nothing in this place - desire means everything."

He makes a final gesture toward the door handle. "If you want some comfort, then you can always tell yourself that it's all just a bunch of fiction. The people you'll meet in here, would probably disagree, but that doesn't matter. Enjoy yourself. ...or at the very least, enjoy the experience."

With those words, he begins making his way back through the corridor, leaving you standing there, before the choice to enter or not.


	2. Laura's Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apparently there's a certain rape snuff scene in my story Laura, that got a lot of views, along with a reader who wanted more of it. ...and so sure, why not?  
> I can't promise that it will be exactly like he envisioned it, but I'll try my best.  
> (This is only half a story, so far. I need to eat.)

As you begin to come to, the first thing that you notice is that you can't move your arms. Sturdy leather straps have been wrapped around your wrists, securing them firmly to the bench that you're lying on. The slight cool of the room against your exposed skin, makes you realize that you're naked. Looking down, as far as your neck strap allows, you see another, larger, leather strap across your chest. You try to move your legs, but just as you suspected, there is straps in place for them too.

Packaged like this, your only possible option, is to await your fate.

Just a moment later the door opens and a young girl is let in. She can't be any older than 12 years old. She looks around the room, not sure what to expect, but when she sees you, her eyes light up with delight.

She turns to the doorway. "Thank you! It's just what I wanted."

As a response, the door is just shut in her face and locked.

...but she doesn't mind. She turns to you, her smile still beaming. She's got you to play with now.

She walks up to you, beaming with childish joy, and you begin to shudder as you feel her tiny fingertips tingle across your body, tracing your hip, up across your side, all the way up to your chest.

"We're going to have so much fun, you and I.", she smiles jokingly, clenching her hand into a fist, to slowly extend her long, razorsharp blades all the way across your breathing chest, just inches from your frail skin. "...and you are free to scream as much as you'd like. It won't bother me - I promise."

She leans in and you feel her small, soft lips press against your cheek, right next to your ear, in an appreciative kiss.

"Maybe I should explain: Today is my birthday. ...and you are my cake." She walks back down, retracting her claws just in time to avoid tracing your skin open with them prematurely.

 

[To be continued. I really need to eat breakfast right now.]


End file.
